(Almost) Three Years
by Atsui Tatsumi
Summary: It's almost three years already. Where Kotone and Shizuku will graduate in this spring. You know when Kotone graduate, she have a fiancèe, right? "I love you. I want to beside you forever"


Shizuku won't let it go, as she hugging the blonde closer. Kotone let out a smile later then give a peck on her lips.

"You seems clingy today, Shizuku-chan. Do you really love me so much?" The tease come again with a playful smile on Kotone's face like usual.

But Shizuku know.

Shizuku know her cousin also feeling sad same like herself.

.

 **Three Years**

 **I don't own Sakura Trick**

 **Noda Kotone X Minami Shizuku**

.

3 years almost passed. Today is 31 Desember, 11 PM. With no adults stay in home the two girls cuddling together and seeing TV with some snacks. At least, until the smallest one between two push the taller girl to follow her on sofa. Then start to kiss the blonde.

Shizuku give some distance between them. Her face is really red now as she averted her eyes. Kotone smiling, her cousin is really cute "You're so cute, Shizuku-chan" giggled a bit.

"Shut up..." She pulling her face once again. This time the kiss is different than before. It's not a peck or inconnect kisses like they did in school. This kiss is full of passion and hot. Kotone's twirling Shizuku's tongue. The twin tail haired girl feeling extremely embrassed.

Yet, she feel in pure bliss.

"Mmnh..." she let out a faint moan. Kotone's kisses are really nice.

"Wa-wait.." Shizuku said as she pull some distance between them again.

"Geez, why you look so erotic, Shizuku-chan?" A pair of hazelnut eyes exploring the girl who bottom her carefully. The purplenette's face looks red until her ears. Then their saliva droping from that small mouth. Her mouth doing open-close as it breathing.

"Sh-shut up.." Shizuku murmered as she hugging Kotone once again.

"Kotone.." she called then recevied a 'hmm' from the Noda.

"I.. I don't want this year end" she said as she hugging her cousin tighter.

"But, time always passed, Shizuku-chan! You can't be child, right?" She replied then stroking Shizuku's hair.

"I-it's fine... If i can be with you forever.. I don't mind if i become child!"

Kotone become silent then she give a peck on Shizuku's forehead "Me too... I want to be your side forever, Shizuku-chan"

"K-Kotone..." Shizuku moaned as Kotone's tongue lick her ear.

"Hehe.. you're really sensitive hm?"

"Nggh.. S-stop.. you makes me feeling weird" Shizuku moaned again. The sensation of Kotone's tongue in her ear making her feeling good.

With one hand she slipped to the small girl clothes "you're have high temperature hehe.. it's convient to bring you to keep me warm"

"N-no.. you're the one who... Ah! have low temperature..! Ahh!" She shuddered feeling Kotone's hand slowly touching her breast.

"Hey, can i see you?" Kotone asked but, without waiting an answer she starting to undressing the girl under her. Then say "what? You aren't complain~?"

Shizuku puffing her cheeks "You will undress me no matter what i say, after all".

The tall girl laughing and say "Geez, you makes me embrassed~" compeletly opposite her actions.

"You... You're the only person who i let to see everthing about me. So, you should feel glad, understand?" Kotone become silent, then give a gentle smile on her face

"Yeah, i feel honoured to be"

"Your underwear is cute. As expected my fashionable Shizuku-chann~" she give a compliment.

"Sh-Shut up"

"Hehehe..."

"..Ahh" Shizuku moaned when Kotone licking her neck area. Then sucking it make many marks using that metode.

"Are you feeling good?" Kotone asked and groping her left breast gently.

"Ahh.. yes..." Kotone suprised a bit, she never expect the purplenette will give a honest answer.

Kotone smirking "I guess you're one of people who will give a honest answer during sex. Hehe... I will make you honest with having sex with you everyday~"

"Ko..Kotone! You're idiot!" She shouted, feeling really embrassed when her lover said it. And images of them have sex flowing in her head.

'Geez! You makes me to be a pervert!' She thought.

Once again Kotone laughing.

'How can Shizuku-chan can be this cute?' She thought. She is really like see the twintail haired girl's expressions and reactions.

"Well, because you give me a honest answer. I'll give you reward, Shizuku-chan~"

"What do you-Aahhh!" before finish the sentence she already moaning when the blonde attacking her ear more aggresive than before. Then twirling and pinching those nipples. And using her calf to touching a place between Shizuku's legs.

"W-wait! Ko.. Koto.. Kotonee!" She cried out as she reached orgasm.

"Hehe.. Your face is really cute, Shizuku-chan. But i like your usual face so don't worry~" she teased. Shizuku want to give a death glare but, now she only can staring the blonde weakly.

"Why..?" Shizuku's voice fill her home after she can catch breath to speak.

"Why you don't touch me at... certain part?" she murmered at last part.

"Hee~ what is the 'certain part' thing about?" She give question like she don't know anything and be inconnect girl.

"Y-you know what i mean.." Shizuku said then continue "Are you avoiding it by occassion?"

"Hehe... i don't know what you talking about~?" she said and give a smile.

"You should save it for your utmost precious person, Shizuku-chan"

A bitter smile.

That smile is not Kotone's usual smile.

That smile is not Kotone's when teasing someone.

That smile is rarely appear on her face. Shizuku, herself only saw that smile twice in her life.

That smile approached when Kotone requested to her parents to live with her beloved cousin.

That smile approached when Kotone aggred she have a fiancée in terms to live with Shizuku.

That is bitter smile. The only smile Shizuku hate.

"You are my the most precious person to me! There is no one in this world who can replace your extention in my heart.. I really love you, Kotone"

Then continue "Or you never think about me like i do?"

"There no way i not think same way with you! I... i really love you. I really love you and no one can replace you" she said.

And tears starting flowing "I want to be with you forever. But... it's almost 3 years. We'll graduate later in spring. And then we..." Shizuku hug the taller girl tighter more than usual.

"I... will do something for us!" Said those two at same time. Then they laugh a little, laugh about how desperate they are.

"I will study hard so i can find a great work" Shizuku said

"I will talk with my parents and take a work too" Kotone replied.

"I-i already said right? You don't have to.." Shizuku let out protest.

Kotone smile again this time is not that bitter smile again "It's our burden. So we will take it together that's a good relationship" she said.

Shizuku give a nod "Thank you, Kotone" as she give a peck on her cheek.

"Only on cheek? Shizuku you are meanie~" without wait respon she kiss Shizuku on lips. This time there is no lust only pure of love between those two.

"Do you want to continue?" Kotone smirked.

Shizuku blushing again "pervert".

"Hehe.. but, i'm serious, Shizuku-chan. I don't want you not virgin anymore then it's still low possibility to both of us together later"

"I'm fine with that. How about you? How about your fiancèe?" She murmered.

"I don't care. I don't love him why i must care about him? Maybe if he find out i'm not virgin anymore we'll dirvorce then i can marry you" she joking around.

"It's not funny. Its sound desperate. Please don't think about if you will married with him" Shizuku pouted.

"Fine, i only look at you after all, Shizuku-chan" she smirked once again before undress her jeans and both of them panties. After that she lift up Shizuku's right leg on her shoulder.

"Ko-Kotone!?"

"This is time i envy to boys, you know. I hope i can feel your warmth inside then fuck you, Shizuku" she give a seductive smile and dropped honoroufic.

"Kotone! Pervert!"

"But, you like me even i'm a pervert, right?"

"You... Ahn!" Again her sentence cut by moan from her mouth as Kotone rubbed their private places together.

"T-This is embrassing!" Shizuku said when she could feel Kotone's warmth and wetness. Plus she could see clearly their juice dropping into sofa.

Kotone smirking again "Ah! Your hips really want me, hm? They moving as they searching pleasure way!"

"Noo! Don't say it!" Shizuku know it to well. Even she want to stop her body won't listen her and keep moving with lewd movement. She can see clearly how their juice grinding each others without shame.

"Shi... Shizuku! I- I gonna cum!" Declaired the long haired girl.

"Me... Me too! I'm-"

At same time the juice from them flowing freely. Leaving both of them stasified.

"I... I love you" Kotone said with a gentle smile as she peck Shizuku's forehead.

"Me too"

"Happy New Year!" The sound from TV piercing their silent.

"Happy new year... But, it doesn' t matter how it'll be our 3 years, we will stay together right?" Kotone said.

Shizuku smiled hear it "yeah.. let's together forever"

Author's Note:

I'm newbie.

I'm sorry my grammars are bad. Thank you for read. Please review if you don't mind.


End file.
